<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hate her! Because she's my best friend! by tatatatan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519322">I hate her! Because she's my best friend!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatatatan/pseuds/tatatatan'>tatatatan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endless illusion [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Best Friends, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatatatan/pseuds/tatatatan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marisa feels complicated towards Reimu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakurei Reimu &amp; Kirisame Marisa, Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endless illusion [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I hate her! Because she's my best friend!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Một lần nữa, tôi cố gắng đứng dậy. Siết chặt cây chổi trong tay, tôi lao đến chỗ cô ta.</p><p>Cô ta vẫn cứ đứng đó, chỉ nhẹ nhàng rút những lá bùa ra rồi quăng chúng về phía tôi. Tôi vẫn tiếp tục tiến đến, né những lá bùa ấy một cách khó khăn. Hai viên ngọc âm dương của cô ta cứ bám lấy tôi.</p><p>Cuối cùng, tôi vẫn chẳng thể vượt qua làn đạn dày đặc của cô ta. Một lần nữa, tôi gục xuống.</p><p>Không, không thể bỏ cuộc được. Tôi bò dậy, ngước mặt lên, trừng trừng nhìn vào con người đứng trước mặt.</p><p>"Bỏ cuộc đi", cô ta cất tiếng</p><p>Tại sao lại có thể như vậy? Cô ta cũng chỉ là một con người thôi cơ mà. Làm sao cô ta có thể mạnh đến thế?</p><p>Tôi đã nghiên cứu, đã luyện tập rất nhiều, để trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn. Và tôi đã mất rất lâu để làm việc đó… Tôi tưởng như ngoại trừ Mima, mình có thể đánh bại được bất kì ai. Vậy mà lúc này, tôi lại gục ngã trước một con người giống hệt mình.</p><p>"Cô… đã luyện tập đến mức nào để mạnh mẽ như vậy?"</p><p>"Không có"</p><p>"Hả?"</p><p>"Tôi không hề luyện tập gì cả, sức mạnh này đã có sẵn từ khi tôi trở thành vu nữ của đền"</p><p>Những lời đó như hàng nghìn con dao cứa vào tim tôi. Đau… đau quá… Tại sao lại như vậy?</p><p>"Haa…", tôi đứng dậy thật dứt khoát, tuy toàn thân ê ẩm tưởng như chẳng thể cử động được nữa, "'Không hề luyện tập'?! 'Sức mạnh có sẵn' sao?! Đừng đùa tôi chứ? Cô… hẳn đã phải luyện tập rất nhiều nhưng không muốn nói ra phải không?"</p><p>"Không, sức mạnh của tôi là thứ được ban cho vu nữ phục vụ đền", cô ta điềm tĩnh đáp lại tôi</p><p>Phải rồi, là vậy cơ à…? Nước mắt bắt đầu lăn dài trên má tôi.</p><p>"Không công bằng…", tôi hét lên, "Như thế thì công bằng ở chỗ nào vậy?! Kẻ như tôi thì phải luyện tập thật nhiều mới mạnh mẽ được! Còn cô, được ban cho một sức mạnh như thế mà chẳng cần phải làm gì cả! Công bằng ở đâu vậy?!"</p><p>Tôi cố gắng dùng chút sức còn lại để sử dụng bài phép cuối cùng của mình, tạo ra hàng trăm lớp đạn để tấn công cô ta.</p><p>Tôi biết, mình chẳng thắng được đâu…</p><p>"Tôi không quan tâm, nhiệm vụ của tôi là bảo vệ vùng đất này, và sức mạnh này được ban cũng chỉ để thực hiện nhiệm vụ đó"</p><p>Hai viên ngọc âm dương của cô ta hợp lại, biến thành một viên ngọc thật lớn.</p><p>Chẳng công bằng tí nào… Tại sao cô ta lại được ban cho sức mạnh như vậy?</p><p>Viên ngọc lớn ấy đánh bay mọi làn đạn của tôi.</p><p>Lại một lần nữa, tôi gục xuống trước mặt cô ta. Lần này tôi có muốn cử động cũng không thể nói gì đến đứng dậy nữa… Mệt quá… Tại sao chứ? Tại sao tôi lại yếu đuối như vậy…</p><p>Cô ta tiến đến chỗ tôi. Thay vì giết hay trêu chọc tôi như tôi nghĩ, cô ta chỉ nhìn tôi với một ánh mắt, không thương hại cũng chẳng khinh bỉ. Chết tiệt, thật đáng ghét. Hình ảnh người vu nữ tóc tím ấy trong mắt tôi mờ dần. Phải, biến đi, đừng xuất hiện trước mặt tôi nữa.</p><p>Ngày hôm đó, là lần đầu tiên tôi gặp Hakurei Reimu.</p><p>-----</p><p>Từ sau ngày hôm đó, tôi liên tục đến chỗ Reimu, để làm gì á hả? Tất nhiên là để thách đấu rồi.</p><p>Tôi đã nghĩ, lần đó chỉ đơn giản là do tôi hơi xui xẻo một chút thôi. Tôi đã quên mất hình ảnh thảm hại của mình hôm đó khi bị Reimu đánh bại rồi. Dĩ nhiên là những lần tiếp theo đến thách đấu, chẳng lần nào là tôi không bị đánh bại cả.</p><p>Dần dần, việc đến ngôi đền ấy mỗi ngày, gặp gỡ Reimu mỗi ngày, không biết từ lúc nào, đã khiến tôi và Reimu trở thành bạn bè. Dần dần, số lần tôi đến thách đấu ít đi, số lần đến 'ăn chực' và trò chuyện với cậu ta lại nhiều hơn. Kì lạ thật đấy…</p><p>Cảm nhận đầu tiên của tôi về Reimu: Tôi ghét cô ta.</p><p>Tôi đã dần quên đi cảm giác ấy…</p><p>Nhưng cho đến vụ dị biến của Hồng Ma Quán xảy ra, cảm giác ấy trở lại…</p><p>Lần đó, tôi cũng bị đánh bại thật thê thảm. Cậu ta đứng đó, quay lưng về phía tôi, rồi đánh bại con ma cà rồng ấy… Không công bằng…</p><p>Đã biết bao nhiêu vụ dị biến xảy ra rồi, và dù có thế nào, tôi vẫn chỉ là kẻ đứng sau cái bóng của Reimu.</p><p>Thật chẳng công bằng tí nào, tôi đã luyện tập rất nhiều. Mỗi lần đến đền, tất cả những gì tôi thấy Reimu làm chỉ là quét sân hoặc uống trà. Vậy mà tại sao… Tại sao tôi vẫn không thể mạnh bằng cậu ta?! Tôi vẫn cứ cố vươn đến, nhưng cậu ta lại tiếp tục bỏ xa tôi…</p><p>Tôi không chấp nhận.</p><p>Từ đó, tôi quyết định "(dòng chữ nguệch ngoạc đã bị bôi xoá)"…</p><p>Tôi ghét Reimu.</p><p>Phải, nhưng bây giờ, không chỉ ghét, cậu ấy còn là con người tôi yêu quý nhất, người bạn thân nhất của tôi nữa. Đúng là kì lạ nhỉ? Chẳng hiểu sao nữa…</p><p>Hôm nay là một ngày đặc biệt, tôi sẽ đến gặp cậu ấy, cũng như mọi ngày thôi. Nhưng chắc chắn, sẽ có gì đó đặc biệt.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Như mọi ngày, cô vu nữ của đền Hakurei lại cầm chổi ra quét sân dù biết chẳng ai đến"</p><p>Ở trên một cành cây, cô phù thuỷ tinh quái đang trêu chọc bạn mình</p><p>"Lại là cậu sao, Marisa", cô vu nữ dừng quét, đưa mắt nhìn lên người bạn của mình</p><p>"Ừ, Reimu, hôm nay…", Marisa nhảy khỏi cành cây</p><p>"Nếu là đánh nhau thì tớ không có hứng đâu"</p><p>"Không phải, hôm nay là kỉ niệm ngày chúng ta gặp nhau ấy, và cũng là ngày cậu đánh bại tớ lần đầu tiên"</p><p>"Rồi sao?"</p><p>"Tớ muốn nói với cậu một điều… à không, hai chứ"</p><p>"Chuyện gì?"</p><p>"Thứ nhất: Reimu! Tớ cực kì ghét cậu, ghen tị với cậu!", Marisa hét to</p><p>Reimu không có vẻ gì ngạc nhiên cho lắm, cô cụp mắt xuống, tiếp tục quét sân</p><p>"Thứ hai: Reimu! Cậu là bạn thân nhất của tớ và một ngày nào đó tớ sẽ đánh bại cậu cho đến mức cậu nằm lê lết như lần đầu cậu đánh bại tớ!"</p><p>"Phụtt", Reimu phì cười</p><p>"Cậu cười cái gì hả?!", Marisa đỏ mặt</p><p>"Ahahahaha", Reimu vẫn tiếp tục cười</p><p>"Ê! Đừng có coi thường tớ nha? Cậu cười cái gì chứ? Tớ đâu có nói gì sai đâu?! Kirisame Marisa này nói được sẽ làm được"</p><p>"Hahahaha", Reimu vẫn tiếp tục cười, có vẻ cô không muốn đáp lại bạn của mình thì phải</p><p>-----</p><p>Tôi đã nói rồi, vậy mà cậu ta vẫn tiếp tục cười tôi.</p><p>Được, cứ đợi đi Reimu, sẽ có ngày cậu nằm lê lết vì thua cuộc dưới chân tớ.</p><p>Kỉ niệm 11 năm lần bị đánh bại bởi cậu ta sao? Thật ra thì hôm nay… vẫn bình thường như mấy ngày khác thôi.</p><p>---<em>Trích nhật kí số 5 của Kirisame Marisa</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>